Condena
by Sigel
Summary: Cliché. Un trabajo escolar termina con persona A cautivada por persona B, es sólo que Mineta habría preferido a cualquiera en vez de a Katsuki Bakugo. (Arte de mitty7chi -Tumblr-)
1. Condena

**CONDENA**

● **Disclaimer:** _BNHA_ no me pertenece, aún…

● **Advertencias:** _OOC_ a morir porque esto es una _crack pairing,_ de esas que dan ñañarás pero eh, hay malas influencias que le llevan a uno a escribir.

 **En fin, disfruten del debraye…**

 **oOo**

En ocasiones, Mineta se pregunta si acaso no nació en la peor era posible, a causa del cruento conflicto entre héroes y villanos, superando a la confrontación original de cuando los _quirk_ apenas surgían en el mundo.

Y, lamentablemente, el enjuto varón no se encuentra en el bando a la delantera.

El mal ha ido ganando demasiado terreno en los últimos meses, pese a los considerables esfuerzos de todos aquellos que buscan la paz. ¡Peor aún! Las féminas, debido al clima de inseguridad, han dejado atrás las bellas faldas, los tacones que inhiestan sus redondeces, los _bralettes_ de eróticos diseños... todo en pos de buscar cómodos atuendos que les permitan escapar si es necesario.

 _¡Maldición!_

A Minoru también le fascina adivinar las suaves curvas o líneas femeninas por lo que se observa insinuado en la amplia gama de vestimentas y tejidos que las chicas utilizan, mas, claramente es preferible contemplar un poco de piel, _siquiera un poco._

Tiembla de exasperación e intenta tranquilizarse, después de todo aquél día los colocarán en parejas para un ejercicio escolar que durará semanas y seguro que su poder es bastante útil para Yaoyorozu, cuyo traje ha sido modificado para ser más revelador para agrado de sus fans —en realidad, es por practicidad— o con alguna de la clase 2B que tampoco están nada mal.

Empero, despotrica contra el destino cuando escucha quién será su compañero: Katsuki Bakugo. Sí, definitivamente nació en la peor época posible.

 **.**

 **..**

…

— **Y tú, ¿qué sabes hacer?—** profiere desprolijamente el rubio con una de sus acostumbradas poses de impaciencia, enviando con ello un siniestro escalofrío por la columna del más bajo.

Minoru procura mantener la calma y a sus calzoncillos limpios, así que se apega al sabio consejo de Tsuyu —copa C en crecimiento— y reúne todo su valor para ser igual de descarado que el rubiete ese de poca monta.

— **¿¡Acaso no conoces las habilidades de tus compañeros!? —** alza su índice para señalar a Bakugo como si hubiese descubierto a éste en alguna escena del crimen. **—¿Qué clase de líder pretendes ser con esas bajas habilidades de observación? ¡Es por eso que Midoriya y Todoroki van siempre delante de ti! —** exclama airadamente para después guardar silencio en automático.

Ha cometido un fatal error.

E iba a morir virgen, _muy_ virgen.

Cae de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos con el fin de que las futuras explosiones sólo causen las mínimas quemaduras en su cuerpo. Empero, en lugar de furia ciega escucha una estruendosa carcajada y, acto seguido, el rubio lo aprehende con suma fuerza de la cabeza, alzándolo hasta poder hablar cara a cara.

— **Así que tienes bolas—** afirma el blondo muchacho, dotando de un poco más de presión a su fiero agarre. **—Estoy al tanto de tu inútil quirk, sólo quiero saber… ¿ cómo me puede beneficiar? —** sonríe y, aunque tal gesto sería reconfortante en cualquier otra persona, en el Rey Explosivo sólo lleva a Mineta al borde del síncope.

Al menos, _no_ iba a morir virgen, sino violado por la vida.

 **.**

 **..**

…

— **Si Katsuki se pasa contigo, sólo dímelo—** declara _Red Riot_ tras proporcionarse a sí mismo una fuerte palmada en el pecho.

— **No es por eso que está decaído—** rebate Mina con algarabía al tiempo que se cuelga del brazo de su compañero de clases. **—Es que ninguna de las chicas de Ketsubutsu quiso salir con él, por más que algunas se lo pensaron con tal de conocer a Bakugo—** suelta de corrido el cotilleo que ha presenciado de primera mano.

— **Vaya—** el pelirrojo coloca su mano debajo del mentón, en reflexiva pose, **—entonces es imposible ayudarle—** declara con una sonrisa que Ashido corresponde sin dudarlo.

Minoru los observa asqueado, desearía tener una novia aún si fuese una excéntrica cuya idea de diversión rozaba bastante con el peligro. En cambio, está atrapado con un rubio gilipollas que lo obliga a entrenar día tras día al descubrir que sus _quirks_ no hacían tan mal par, dado que las esferas de _Grape Juice_ podían tanto paralizar oponentes como transportar bombas.

Alza dramáticamente los brazos hacia el cielo, si tan sólo Katsuki fuese una chica, una de prominente delantera y un trasero como el de su contraparte masculina.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba una novia.

 _Y, pronto._

 **.**

 **..**

…

Tirado sobre la plancha metálica de aquella plataforma petrolera, Mineta agradece que su compañero sea aquél intrépido rubio que se ha interpuesto entre el ataque mortal y su persona.

¡Sí! ¡El destino _no_ lo odiaba _tanto_!

Además, su entrenamiento infernal junto a su indeseable compañero de clases le ha salvado en múltiples ocasiones durante el encuentro contra la Liga de los Villanos, ya fuese con o sin intervención del aguerrido Katsuki.

Y es que el mal no sólo ha crecido en número, también en pericia y artefactos; es una fortuna que Minoru sea tan pequeño que puede pasar desapercibido durante la mayor parte del tiempo en el que transcurre el fragor de la batalla. De hecho, esa fue su función durante aquél bélico episodio, desaparecer e implantar explosivos en estratégicos lugares.

— **Ustedes pierden, bastardos—** enuncia con regocijo el blondo adolescente, dado que en cuestión de segundos la estructura se derrumba gracias a las cargas tan oportunamente colocadas.

Si bien, los educandos de la _U.A._ no caen junto a sus enemigos, gracias a una esfera lo suficientemente pegajosa para mantener a salvo a un satisfecho rubio y a su carga, su aliado en esa misión que jura que ese instante podría ser el más _cool_ de su vida si tan sólo hubiese testigos y Katsuki no estuviese cargándolo como a un saco de patatas.

 _¡Joder! ¡Hasta él merecía dignidad!_

 **.**

 **..**

…

— **Me niego—** puntualiza el usualmente temperamental héroe a _All Might_ , su ídolo de infancia. **—No veo por qué tenemos que llevar a cabo una estúpida rotación sólo porque algunos son estúpidos hasta cuando están acompañados—** sentencia, a lo que el ex-número uno sonríe, escucha y después rebate aquél nulo argumento.

Mineta contempla la escena, le causa bastante gracia que sea Bakugo quién reclama por preservar el sistema del que antes renegara. Especialmente porque éste bien podría emparejarse con alguno de los otros _monstruos,_ que como él son héroes natos con _quirks_ bestiales que atraen a multitudes de chicas.

Incluso Yanagi de la clase B sería una buena opción para Katsuki, y así Minoru podría regresar a su vieja rutina: levantarse a las ocho de la mañana, en vez de a las cuatro; pasar tiempo productivo en internet, en lugar de la rutina de cuatro horas de ejercicio cotidiano y, quizá volver a tener energía para masturbarse cinco veces al día con material que haría ruborizar a _Midnight._

Ah, ¡la buena vida!

Sin embargo… sin embargo… gracias al eterno rival de Deku, _Grape Juice_ se ha sentido como un _héroe_ , uno de verdad, con tanto potencial que seguramente de continuar con aquella infernal rutina las mujeres no tardarían en caer rendidas a sus pies cuando por fin la maldita adolescencia le favoreciera con algunos centímetros extras, en donde en verdad importa.

Cavila, lo mejor sería apoyar a su ex-compañero de dupla, porque él también opina que el dúo que conforman es bastante favorable y no tan desequilibrado como otros. Juntos tienen fuerza y sagacidad, explosiones y clandestinidad, presentimiento y estrategia… sólo haría falta sexo, ¡pero no entre ellos, por supuesto!

 **.**

 **..**

…

— **¡Hey, tú! —** vocifera el blondo varón mientras patea un bote de basura cercano a su paso. **—Allá guardaste silencio como una puta, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —** protesta y Minoru se apega a la pared, porque había olvidado lo temible que podía ser su camarada estudiantil cuando tú eres el objetivo de su furia.

 _Quizá, si follara le cambiaría el carácter._

 _Pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a?_

— **Recuerda—** el rubio hace descender su cuerpo hasta encajar a la altura ajena, **—tú eres** _ **mi**_ **compañero—** asevera tan cerca de Mineta que le coarta la respiración. Y es que la cautivadora masculinidad de Katsuki Bakugo es innegable, incluso si eres un pervertido que derrocha su paga en los más oscuros sitios pornográficos.

Tal vez… tal vez es admiración; sí, admiración sana y viril, es lo que se dice el enjuto varón al respecto de los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Sí, eso _debe_ ser. Así que, el siguiente paso es asentir, aceptar aquella enunciación como verdadera y he ahí su condena.

 **oOo**

No sé cómo inició todo (miento), pero Josita y yo parlábamos y bam que quedó en juego que esta es mi real _OTP_ de _BNHA_ , entonces tenía que escribirles un _ficu_ y salió lo que acaban de leer. Quería escribir más de su relación, cómo llegan a lo físico y cómo Deku arma un borlote en su boda, arguyendo que va a tener un hijo de Ka-chan, peroooo ya era demasiado OOC… demasiado… tal vez lo redacte otro día que quiera reírme, je.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Jodido Todoroki

**CONDENA**

● **Disclaimer:** _BNHA_ continua sin pertenecerme, sólo me ha robado el corazón —drama —.

● **Advertencias:** _OOC,_ de hecho es como si no escribiera de _BNHA_ y sólo me hubiese robado los nombres y apariencias de los personajes por mera diversión, mwhhahaha.

Y no sé si agradecer o preocuparme por los comentarios, que recibió esta historia, hmm… mejor agradezco, **¡muchas gracias por seguirme en esta aventura!**

Un día estos dos harán la danza horizontal, pero requiero escribir un chingo _antes de_ , para que siquiera tenga dos gramos de sentido.

 **¡Y a leer!**

 **oOo**

 _Jodido Todoroki._

Sí, jodido Shoto Todoroki, alías: el idiota que inició el _boom_ del _shippeo_. Antes, las entusiastas fanáticas solían intercambiar algunos ítems del interés de Minoru por información sobre los pasatiempos de cierto rubio temperamental, sin embargo, en recientes días sólo están interesadas en saber si es verdad lo que el semi-pelirrojo declaró en transmisión internacional.

 _Claro que lo es._

Todoroki prefiere ser emparejado —en el campo de batalla— con Katsuki, _no_ en la cama como tal parece que escuchó la mayor parte de la población femenil.

¡Cretino picha corta! Bien podría haber dicho: "Midoriya" o algún otro apellido de sus compañeros, así no habría _fangirls_ acosando a Grape Juice por íntimos detalles acerca del inexistente BakuTodo o, peor aún, amenazándolo para que abandone a su usual compañero de prácticas y deje de ser un inoportuno obstáculo entre esos dos y su "amor verdadero".

 _Pfft_ , ¡¿acaso no saben que el Zuko de poca monta se está tirando a Yaoyorozu?! Y de una forma bastante discreta, dado que Mineta no ha conseguido ni una triste grabación al respecto; incluso si ha invertido el poco tiempo libre del que dispone en instalar un sinnúmero de cámaras y micrófonos por toda la residencia estudiantil.

En fin, si Todoroki ya se está garchando a una mina tan rica como la vice-presidente de la clase, ¡de ninguna manera podría estar interesado en follarse a Bakugo! Mineta está tan seguro de ello como de las medidas de Midnight, porque la bisexualidad es sólo un invento del suculento porno para permitir deliciosos tríos en pantalla.

Blanco o negro; puchas o pijas.

No hay más.

 **.**

 **..**

— **Su cerebro se ha fundido con la noticia—** se mofa un sonriente Seto del pequeñín de la clase, el cual no ha modificado su desencajada expresión desde que minutos atrás Uraraka demostrara con un enérgico ósculo que se encuentra en una relación formal con la pelirrosa loca y tetuda del Departamento de Apoyo.

— **Seguro se está imaginando cosas guarras—** añade Kaminari con picardía mientras le propina un codazo a su compañero de oscuros cabellos. **—Mineta, ¡no te las guardes para ti! ¡Cuéntanos, cabrón! —** anima al varón que ha quedado convertido en piedra a mitad de los preparativos del Festival Deportivo de la Academia.

Y, en efecto, la imaginación de Minoru retomó el inocente beso entre Ochaco y Hatsume y lo transformó en una sarta de fantasías capaces de excitar a Iida, el más correcto de los varones. Empero, no sólo eso, porque el ser testigo de aquél contacto fue una patada a las creencias del pervertido adolescente.

Después de todo, Ochaco deseaba sentir _el smash_ de Izuku, ¿cierto?

 _¡¿Entonces, QUÉ CARAJO?!_

Grape Juice duda que la joven abandonase la heterosexualidad por falta de pretendientes, porque sus curvas no son nada despreciables y su inocente carita es perfecta para ser llenada de esencia del placer; sin embargo, la casi-esposa de Midoriya se ha decantado por el buen par de ubres de su ahora novia.

Minoru es incapaz de comprender tal transición, especialmente porque a la fémina le hará falta de un buen miembro que la satisfaga, no como en el caso de los hombres… de los hombres…

— **¡Profesor! Creo que Mineta se siente mal—** expresa Denki una vez que se ha alejado del proyectil de vómito de su compañero de clases.

En lo que Eraser-Head se gira, Katsuki ya ha aprehendido a su inútil sidesick con el fin de trasladarlo a la enfermería, a pesar de los gritos de pavor del enjuto pervertido, pues en su estado de semi-inconsciencia ha logrado distinguir ciertos términos como "Bakugo", "cama" y… no le agrada la conjunción, ¡para nada!

 **.**

 **..**

Grape Juice pronto retorna a la íntegra conciencia, no hay tiempo de crisis mentales o epifanías, no cuando la U.A. está siendo atacada por La Liga de Villanos.

— **Y tú en pañales, estúpido—** afirma Katsuki a su colega una vez que ambos han tomado su posición para llevar a cabo el plan que Todoroki ha ideado en cuestión de minutos con el fin de recuperar el control del colegio, salvar a cuantos civiles sea posible y, capturar a la gran mayoría de los villanos implicados.

— **Ya te dije…—** Minoru lleva a cabo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse el "idiota" que está en la punta de su lengua. **—¡No es un pañal, es…!—** no termina la oración, puesto que el blondo varón lo ha empujado con toda su fuerza, librándole de recibir el certero ataque de incineración de un viejo conocido.

El más bajo de la clase 3A sale volando y ni siquiera se percata de ello por brindar mayor atención a un novedoso fenómeno de percepción: los segundos transcurren como horas a su alrededor y, debido a esto, es capaz de detallar cómo la piel de cierto rubio enrojece y explota en ampollas ante el asalto enemigo.

— **Idiota—** murmura a la par que se impulsa hacia adelante, dispuesto a ejecutar su más letal ofensiva, aquella que se juró jamás utilizar debido a la pérdida de sangre que le supondría. Y, la cual, supone no le hará daño alguno al enemigo; sólo hará que ganen tiempo en lo que alguien más llega a asistir al completo imbécil que es su compañero.

 _Su imbécil._

 **.**

 **..**

— **No tuve la intención de llevarme todo el crédito por la captura de Dabi—** se disculpa Todoroki al pie de la cama de un convaleciente Mineta.

— **Ya—** acota Minoru entrecerrando los ojos, porque seguro el otro quería impresionar a la buenorra de su novia y, quizá, también a Katsuki y quién sabe a cuántos más. **—Bien, ¡a cambio tienes que…!—** está por darle pie a una de sus maquiavélicas y perversas ideas, mas la presencia de Bakugo lo detiene.

— **Fuera—** indica el blondo al número uno de la U.A. y, tras un breve enfrentamiento de miradas, Shoto opta por salir de la enfermería. **—Y tú, a un lado—** ordena al más bajo para así echarse en el lecho, sin importarle aplastar uno de los brazos del chico al que le faltan cinco días para ser dado de alta.

— **¡Duele, animal! —** se queja Minoru, si bien no es nada desagradable el calor que despide Katsuki, ni tampoco su fragancia… **—¡Lárgate a coger con alguna de tus fanáticas! ¡O con Todoroki, si quieres! —** aspira, supone que la convivencia con el otro le ha regalado el hábito de tener momentos de rabia explosiva, como aquél.

— **Cállate—** expresa el Rey Explosivo Destructor tras un gran bostezo, **—si aquí está tan tranquilo es porque tú fuiste el único que salió herido, gran pedazo de mierda—** declara, y si Mineta no está furioso por tales vocablos es porque su acompañante ha utilizado un tono por demás neutral, como si _no_ le importase lo ocurrido.

 _Como si no._

Pronto una oleada de calor recorre al bajo adolescente, sin embargo, se niega a que tal emoción lo arrastre de nueva cuenta a un torbellino de malos pensamientos, así que simplemente se recuesta para dormir al lado de aquél al que intentó proteger de los villanos y al cual, siquiera un ápice, le molestó que su compañero saliera herido.

 **.**

 **..**

Tras el ataque en el Festival Deportivo, dormir junto a Katsuki se convierte en un hecho bastante habitual, tanto que Minoru se va acostumbrando a despertar con moretones debido a todas las vueltas que el rubio se da mientras duerme y sueña que está enfrentando a los más temibles malhechores.

Demonios, Kirishima debió advertirle de ello, ¡ _debió de_! Pues hasta hace nada era el pelirrojo quien solía ser el compañero de Bakugo cuando los separaban en cabañas al ir de entrenamiento a áreas remotas de Japón, muchas más seguras que la sede oficial de su colegio. Y es que si bien no se quejaría de tener que compartir cama con Hagakure o, en un caso muy desesperado, con Jiro…

… _está atrapado con Bakugo._

(OTRA MALDITA VEZ)

Empero, sin importar la peligrosa compañía, Minoru jamás abandonaría al onanismo, por lo que se escabulle al diminuto baño de la morada para así dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y poder —siquiera unos minutos — ser libre de las malas miradas del rubio, cuyo carácter es bastante similar al de una fémina en sus días rojos.

Ahora que lo piensa, ¿cómo habría sido Katsuki como mujer?

Ciertamente, Bakugo ya se parecía bastante a su progenitora, con la gran diferencia de que su compañero ostentaba un mejor trasero. De hecho, sus nalgas abultaban aun cuando utilizaba ropa deportivo y, parecían tan firmes que invitaban a otorgarles una suave palmada, tal vez dos… tal vez una sonora nalgada que hiciera estremecer al catira.

Sí, dominarlo de esa forma sería… _interesante_ …

Ajustaría la mordaza, se perdería de las primeras expresiones de Bakugo pero a cambio haría que éste temblase de rabia, de anticipación, al tenerlo sobre sus rodillas, semidesnudo —expuesto — con un pantalón de cuero tan apretado que delinearía a la perfección el área en dónde su palma acunada haría impacto, una y otra vez.

Haría enrojecer su piel, mas no sería un amo descuidado. _Claro que no_. Acto seguido, llevaría a Katsuki a colocarse en cuatro sobre el amplio lecho. Jalaría la correa y le describiría el sucio espectáculo al que se ha rebajado el siempre orgulloso Rey Explosivo, a la par que lamería las abrasantes laceraciones.

Es más, se atrevería a degustar, a morder aquellas porciones carnosas y redondeadas a manera de anticipo, porque una vez en aquél punto habría que ir… _más allá._ Es una fortuna que el pequeñajo no se considere un hombre de ascos, así que utilizaría su lengua para probar, para preparar a aquél imbécil que comenzaría a gemir… a suplicar…

— **¿¡Quieres acabar ya, imbécil!? —** grita Katsuki con sumo enfado desde su cama, puesto que los desagradables ruidos que emite su compañero han conseguido despertarlo.

Y es en aquél instante que se esfuma la poca heterosexualidad que resta en Minoru, dado que aquella sentencia queda bastante bien con su fantasía. No obstante, Grape Juice intenta resistirse hasta el último minuto, pero es una batalla perdida; así que tras esa vergonzosa madrugada, Mineta puede afirmar que la corrida de su vida se la debe a Katsuki Bakugo.

 **oOo**

¿Y qué anda haciendo Kirishima mientras Grape Juice le quita al hombre de su vida? Poh entrenándose con el fin de ser un mejor héroe, que no olvidemos que este ficu está situado en una época muy obscura para todo aquél que sea un paladín de la justicia :,3 es sólo que Mineta tiene otras prioridades como masturbación, porno y, actualmente, conseguir tirarse a Bakugo…

 **¡Tengan un muy buen día!**


End file.
